


Peas and Thank You

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas on the roof with a black eye and a fire extinguisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas and Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetasscas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/gifts).



> Written for [sweetasscas](http;//www.sweetasscas.tumblr.com).  
> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/121189301493/dean-cas-i-found-you-on-the-roof-of-my-house).

##  _“Cops!”_

The word bellowed through the house, followed by a cacophony of solo cups being dropped. A rhythm section of feet pounding down the stairs was accompanied by the slamming of the screen door as kids flew this way and that, an orchestrated mess fueled by sheer panic and alcohol. Dean stood still in the kitchen, leaning comfortably against the sink with his ankles crossed, drinking his beer. He watched the disorientation with the eye of an artist, slightly critical and proud of his creation. When the house was clear, leaving a horrid mess of empties and god knows what else covering every surface, he finished the last of his beer and placed the bottle in the sink. That certainly was one way of getting those assholes to leave.

It hadn’t been his idea to have the party. The idea wormed its way in through other people’s mentioning of having nothing to do, that nothing cool ever happens – and with his dad gone on a business trip, what better way to stir things up? But then there were no less than three fights – one between a couple, one over a girl, and one with some people he didn’t know about some unknown thing. Then there was the fire. Located in the backyard and smothered quickly enough, that had been the last straw. These people he went to school with were assholes and morons. So Dean did the one thing he thought would get everyone to leave immediately, and it worked.

He apologized to Sam who was holed up in his room reading. He was just grateful the people were gone, and the two went through the house to survey the damage. They found three people passed out, two who woke easily and another that had to be carried off to the couch. Nothing looked broken, but a few things had been knocked over during the second fight and when everyone was stampeding out. Four trash bags later, they had all the bottles and cups cleaned up, leaving them with a very sticky floor and a rando on the sofa. Dean carried the trash bags out to the curb, promising to make it up to Sam for having to deal with all the bullshit the night had brought before he stepped out into the chilly night air.

On his way back from the curb, Dean looked up at the stars. He gazed at them like long lost friends, turning slowly so he could take in as much of the sky as he could. But then he saw the red glint on the roof, which was attached to a body. He heaved a sigh and stomped back into the house, up to his room, and crawled out the open window. Sprawled out in his usual spot where he studied the stars was a guy, passed out and sporting a black eye, the handle of a fire extinguisher clutched in his hand.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

He crawled out onto the roof and took the fire extinguisher first, setting it just inside his room before returning to the Knockout Kid. He was pretty gone. And kind of cute. A lot cute, minus the black eye. Dean surveyed the guy, tall (by horizontal judgement) and muscled, a tousled mess of brown hair long enough to curl a bit at the ends. The shiner was laid on sculpted cheekbones. Dean didn’t remember seeing this guy before. Afraid to even try to drag him back inside, he kicked back and joined his new friend on the roof, sleeping out under the stars.

The first songs of the morning birds woke Dean up. The guy was starting to stir, and they would probably want to get inside before the sun got too bright and the cheerful birds got too plenty.

“Hey, don’t freak out, but you’re kind of on my roof.”

He opened his not-swollen eye and immediately shut it again.

“That I am. How the hell –”

“No idea. Found you up here last night.”

“And you didn’t wake me up?”

“Dude, you were _out_. And I thought it’d be more dangerous to try to pull you back into my room than to just stay out here with you.”

The guy grinned. He had a nice smile. “You stayed out here with me?”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I couldn’t very well leave you out here and just  _hope_  you didn’t roll off the roof.”

“I appreciate the company. And the overwatch.” The guy sat up carefully, bringing his knees up to help balance himself. His hands were large and fingers nimble-looking. He touched his eye that was swollen shut and winced. “What happened?”

“You tell me, Hangover.”

“All I remember is there being some dick trying to take a girl into your brother’s room. You were handling a fight downstairs, and I tried to help. I think I won. Was there a fire?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah. In the backyard. But it got put out pretty quick.”

“Hmm.”

“What are you, a drunk super hero?” Dean asked. “Defending kids, putting out fires. Or intending to. What’s your name?”

“Cas,” the guy answered, sticking out his hand.

Dean shook it readily. “Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean. Welcome to my roof.”

“Mind if we mosey on inside? The sun…”

“ _Mosey?”_  Dean asked. “You’re something else. Yeah, be careful,” he warned as he worked his way to the window, sliding inside and turning to help Cas in. Cas was less than graceful and practically fell into Dean’s room, Dean catching him before he fell into the floor. Cas stood up and straightened himself.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas started out the bedroom door, but Dean stopped him.

“Hey, you want something to eat? I make a pretty mean breakfast burrito.”

“Thanks, but I really just want to sleep. I better get home.”Cas lingered in the door, waiting for Dean to say what he was trying to get out.

“You, uh, wanna crash here for a few hours?”

Cas smiled. “Maybe. I might need someone to watch over me, make sure I don’t fall off the bed.”

“I-I’ll get some ice for your eye.”

Dean went downstairs. The kid on the couch was snoring and Sam was still asleep. He grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and returned to his room to see Cas curled up in his bed, his shoes lined neatly next to Dean’s nightstand. His back was against the wall, and he was starting to drift. Dean closed the blinds to block the rising sun and slipped off his shoes, taking a deep breath before climbing into bed, carefully laying the bag of peas on Cas’s eye. He jumped, but didn’t open his eyes. He settled into the bed as if he belonged there, trusting and comfortable. Dean looked at his face, content and exhausted. Deep breaths passed through his pink lips as he relaxed into sleep.

A smile crept onto Dean’s face as he started falling asleep himself. He fixed the peas on Cas’s eye one more time and whispered, “When you wake up, I’m gonna kiss you.”

Cas’s sleepy mouth unexpectedly pulled into a grin. “I’m going to hold you to that.”


End file.
